Kamichama Karin
by Dovewing01
Summary: During high school, Karin, Kazune, and all their friends gets a visit from older Suzune, and he brought along a very special friend, named Ushio. Karin discovers that they aren't just here for fun, but for a sinister plan...which they will have to stop, using the powers of the gods again.
1. A Visit From The Future

**Okay! Well, this is a Kamichama Karin fanfiction. First, some things that happen in this aren't exactly like the anime or manga. Thanks for reading!**

"Kazune-kun!"

I looked around for him, and yet he wasn't here.

"But he promised...right?" I mumbled to myself.

"Of course I promised!"

I turned around and saw Kazune-kun walking towards me from the road. We saw each other every three weeks. And now, it was finally winter break! So Kazune-kun would be home during that time. I was so excited, that I went as early as I could home.

"Kazune-kun! Micchi! I missed you guys! And we'll all be home for winter break!" I squealed with delight as we all walked home together.

"And so, that's why I'm going to cook-ouch!" I yelled.

"you're going to cook ouch Hanazono-san?" Micchi asked.

I had bumped into something. Or rather, someone.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there...Mom?!"

I rubbed my head and noticed a boy, standing in front of me. He looked like Kazune-kun, especially with the blonde hair.

"Suzune? Is that you?"

(in this story, Karin and everyone else remembers what happened.)

"Papa! Mom! I'm so glad to see you!"

i backed away as Suzune hugged Kazune-kun. But something seemed off...wait a moment.

"Suzune! You're older!" I yelled.

Suzune blushed and nodded. He must've come back from later on in the future, way after what happened.

"Suzune-kun. Are they Karin and Kazune?" someone asked.

i looked behind Suzune and noticed a girl, who was younger than Suzune, by a year? She was sure pretty. She had her hair down, except for a braid that hung down on the left side of her head, towards the front. Now that I look at her closer, I feel like she looks exactly like me. Almost exactly like me.

"Ah...Well, this is my...friend. Her name is-"

The girl cut Suzune off and smiled at us, "I'm Ushio. Pleased to meet you."

Kazune-kun and Micchi both seemed to notice that she looked a lot like me. They were glancing back and forth at us, as if making an observation by two scientists.

"Um...well...pleased to meet you as well," I quickly said.

"So, Suzune. Are you still going to stay at the house?" Micchi asked.

Suzune nodded and pointed at Ushio. "She needs to stay there as well. Apparently, Mom sent both of us here. For...errands. Mostly just because I said I wanted to visit...they have time travel in the future now you know," Suzune explained.

"You're welcomed to stay there Suzune. But um...since you're older and all that, just call us by our names all right?" Kazune-kun asked.

Suzune nodded, "Sure. I'll try..."

"Karin-chan! I can't wait to see your house! I bet it's wonderful!" Ushio piped.

Ushio seemed very energetic and excited, as if everything was a new experience for her.

I smiled as we chatted and walked on our way home. Micchi made a lot of comments about how delicious my cooking was, while Kazune-kun groaned and complained about it.

When we got home, Micchi ate one bowl and stopped asking for seconds, while Kazune-kun didn't eat anymore. However, Suzune and Ushio ate seconds, before announcing they were full. They didn't puke or anything!

"Hey...how do you guys eat that food?" Kazune-kun asked.

Ushio giggled, "There's a trick to it. I'll tell you later."

Suzune and Ushio both laughed as if it was so hilarious. Why were they going to use a trick while eating my food?

The next morning, I woke up to see my room squeaky clean!

"AHHHH! Did someone clean my room?" I asked.

Ushio popped her head into my room and smiled, "That was me! I noticed your room was especially dirty, so I cleaned it for you. Do you not like it?" she asked.

I shook my head. And sighed, "I like it. But why do you clean my room?"

Ushio laughed, "I do it as chores at home. It's become a habit of mine. Oni- I mean...Suzune-kun teases me a lot about it."

"I see. Were you going to call Suzune onii-chan?"

Ushio quickly shook her head, "No! I just thought about my other brother, and then Suzune-kun. Sorry," she quickly said. Then she pushed me out the room, and dragged me downstairs to breakfast.

"Ushio! Slow down!" I yelled.

She stuck out her tongue and smiled, "Sorry!"

Before I knew it, I was in front of the table. Ushio went into the kitchen. Suzune and her came out with trays of food.

"Breakfast!" Ushio announced.

Himeka, Kazune-kun were also downstairs. We all marveled at the food they had for us on the table.

"How'd you guys manage to make this?" Micchi asked when he came down.

Ushio looked confused and shook her head, "It was one of the simplest meals we know how to make! We thought you wouldn't mind it...was it too simple?" Ushio asked.

Everyone except Himeka gasped and quickly ate everything up. One of the most simplest meals? Wow... How'd they make it so fast? It's as if they've had years of experience, especially when they're just friends. Wait a minute...

"Um, Suzune. Do you love Ushio-chan?" I asked slowly.

Ushio and Suzune both slowly turned to face me. A second later, they both burst out laughing.

"What's so funny? This is serious!" I yelled.

They kept laughing until tears were coming out of their eyes. Ushio wiped her eyes and laughed again before settling down. Suzune was he same.

"Nope. We're just close friends. Not that though. Maybe sort of like that in a friendly way though," Suzune said.

"Oh." I mumbled. Okay, then how'd they do that meal? They must've known each other for a very, very, long time.

Ushio smiled at me and handed me a glass of milk. She looked especially calm and not embarrassed one bit when I asked her that. Did they get those questions a lot? Or was it something else...


	2. Shocking Secrets

**Thanks for reading! This chapter is shorter than the last one, but they will get longer**

"Ushio. Ushio!"

We were all sitting around and watching TV, when Suzune suddenly looked panicky.

"Outside. Now."

Suzune had his hands clasped around his hand, and was looking very desperate.

They both rushed outside, leaving me alone to watch TV.

"What just happened?" I asked myself.

Maybe I should follow them outside to make sure they were okay.

I followed them all the way to the park, where there was a giant boulder sticking out of the ground. When did it get there? There was never a boulder here before!

"When did it start growing?" Ushio asked.

Suzune shrugged, "Probably last night. They're growing faster..."

Ushio nodded and held her hand out in front of her, "Should I-"

"Yes. This time at least." Suzune said.

"Maiden of stars, goddess Astraea! Lend me your powers!" Ushio cried.

"Messenger of the gods, Hermes, lend me your powers!" Suzune said besides her.

God and goddess powers?! Weren't all the rings destroyed? What was going on?

They were...in godly forms. Ushio was wearing her hair completely down, with a star headband. Her dress was a light blue on top, and getting deeper until it was black. Her dress was split into three layers towards the bottom, and at the very bottom, a neat row a silver stars lined it. She was holding a golden staff, with a silver crescent moon and a silver star in the middle.

Suzune wore something similar to Kazune when he used Apollo's powers, except he had wings on his back. He was holding a staff that had a round blue crystal on top, with wings attached to it.

They both began hitting the stone with attacks, but the boulder seemed to be deflecting it...

Then, one hit Suzune and he fell onto the ground.

"Onii-chan!" Ushio yelled.

Onii-chan? Don't tell me...Ushio was Suzune's sister? Wait a moment...that means Ushio is our child! This is getting very confusing.

In the one second which Ushio was distracted, the boulder hit a stream of purple light at her, and she also fell onto the ground.

"Onii-chan...what do we do?" Ushio asked.

Suzune gritted his teeth and stood up using the support of his staff.

"We have to destroy it, or else it'll be stronger."

"But onii-chan! Your powers are still recovering after what happened during the time travel! You stay here, and I'll destroy it. All right?" Ushio asked.

Suzune seemed to ponder on that thought for a while, before sitting down and saying, "Fine. But I'm going to rush up there if I see you need help."

Ushio smiled as she went towards the boulder and started hitting it again. Ushio was extremely fast...we weren't able to go that fast ever before. I could barely see her!

Then the light did hit her, as she flew into the air and landed...right...next...

To me.

Ushio rubbed her head before she looked up and noticed me.

"Karin!" Ushio said.

Suzune was also running over, and they both stared at me in shock. Was I in trouble? Or were they in trouble?

"Um...Karin? Why were you spying on us?" Ushio asked.

"Why were you guys fighting a boulder with godly powers? And why did you call Suzune onii-chan?" I asked.

Suzune and Ushio both looked away and advoided my eyes.

I sighed as I helped Ushio up and motioned for Suzune to follow me.

"We can sort this out at home. But I want you two to answer all of my questions all right?"

When we got home, we all sat around the table. Ushio and Suzune were both nervous. I could tell from the way they were glancing at each other every few seconds. I wished they'd stop being so tense...not that they shouldn't be worried.

"Look, I don't want you to think I'm mad or anything, but could you please tell me what's going on?" I asked.

"Do you want to get involved?" Ushio asked.

Did I want to get involved? Oh right...if I knew about what was going on, I'd be involved. I'd have to help them with whatever they're doing. It's exactly like what happened the first time I met Kazune-kun. Did I really want to know?

"Yes. I want to help." I told them

Ushio and Suzune glanced at each other before Suzune sighed.

"It began...that day on Ushio's birthday. We were all having fun, when the sky suddenly turned black and cloudy. Then, a boulder shot out of the ground in her room, chasing her and growing larger."

Suzune paused a moment before continuing, "Mom was worried that something was going on in the past. So she told us that we should go see what was going on. Dad agreed on that as well. They could've traveled back with us, but it would be a little unsafe since there would be two of each."

Ushio nodded and she put her face into her palms.

"The next day, we were about to leave, when stones shot up from all around us. Unlike the first one, they were black and had lightning all around them. No matter how hard we tried, we couldn't destroy them. Dad then took out his spare rings, which he had made a while ago, and gave it to us, before teleporting us to the future."

I pointed at Suzune's ring. "And that's the one you have right now?" I asked.

Ushio shook her head, "No. We had already gotten ours the day we decided to leave. We don't know what to do with the extra five."

My eyes grew large, "Extra five? Five rings?" I asked.

Ushio nodded as she took out from her pocket, five different rings, each with a different jewel.

"There's Neptune, Aphrodite, Hades, Artemis, and dad made another copy of Uranus."

Those were the ones we used last time. Aphrodite was mine, Neptune was Micchi, Hades was Jin-kun, Artemis was Kazusa, while Uranus was Kazune-kun's.

"I think...you're suppose to give those to us. Those were the ones we used last time." I mumbled.

Suzune smiled, "Told you so Ushio. We are suppose to give them to you. That's why dad gave them to us in the first place. To find everyone."

"I suppose. But we'll have to explain the situation to everyone first," Ushio said.

 **Dovewing** : Well, that was chapter two...did you guys like it?

 **Ushio** : Oh I don't know...you could've made it more dramatic!

 **Suzune:** True...the fight was more dramatic.

 **Dovewing** : Oh be quiet! Anyways, the next chapter will be coming out real soon!

 **Ushio** : Yay!


	3. Gathering of the Gods

**Dovewing** : Ushio! Aren't you excited for chapter three?

 **Ushio:** Not really...

 **Karin** :Is it because Suzune gets in a fight with you?

 **Ushio:** No way! Onii-chan and I never fight!

 **Dovewing:** Is it because you meet Jin-kun?

 **Ushio:** N-No!

 **Karin:** It is!

 **Dovewing** : It's not like he was being mean to you just because you're Kazune-kun's daughter.

 **Ushio:** Just start the chapter!

 **Dovewing:** All right!

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Kazune-kun asked.

"We...didn't want you to get involved in the tangle of things..." Ushio mumbled.

We were discussing everything which had happened. The rings, the rocks, the future, Ushio and Suzune.

"We would've helped you though! Anyways...we get to keep these rings?" Micchi asked with a smile.

Ushio nodded as she handed Micchi the ring with the blue jewel in the middle. Micchi held It in the light as he admired it.

"These are exactly the same as before! Thanks Hanazono-san!" said Micchi before hugging Ushio.

"Can't breathe! I'm not Karin!" She gasped.

"Oh yeah!" Micchi said as he let go of Ushio.

"Karin's your mom right? That'd explain why you guys look identical!" Micchi announced.

Micchi was hopeless!

"Ahh...Well, you know, we have to find Jin-kun and give his ring to him. Of course, I haven't seem him around for a while now..." I mumbled.

"Karin-chan! I'll go with you if you're nervous!" Ushio said.

"Thanks! Would you really?" I asked.

"Sure! That's what friends are for!"

Kazune-kun was still looking at the rings on the table. Then he finally picked his up and took another one.

"I better get this to Kazusa. You guys go find Jin-kun while I get this to Kazusa," Kazune said as he walked out the door with a ring on his finger and another clutched in his hands.

"Karin. Is Jin Kuga nice?" Ushio asks.

I nod. "Of course he is! Or else why would we be friends?"

When we got over to Jin-kun's house, I rang the doorbell, and Jin-kun opened up.

"Goddess! And...who are you?"

I smile and drags Ushio inside with me.

"Jin-kun. We're here to talk about the rings. And you know, the power of God and all that."

So I launched on an explanation about everything that's happened, and about Ushio and Suzune coming from the future to help us. But I didn't mention that they were brother and sister, or else it'd get awkward.

"I see. So Ushio is Suzune's friend from the future?" Jin-kun asks.

Ushio scoffs and she speaks for the first time.

"Of course not! Karin and I know each other real well in the future. As a matter of fact, she's my mother! And Kazune-kun's my father!" Ushio says.

"Ahh! You're Kujyou's daughter! Your existence is my enemy!"

"You not only insulted my father, but also Karin-chan! After all, I am her daughter as well Mr. Know-it-all-idol!" Ushio shot back.

"You be quiet you little brat!" Jin-kun yelled.

"Spoiled idol!" Ushio yelled.

"Enough is enough! We should be going Ushio. Jin-kun, I will be seeing you tomorrow when we actually get to specially talk about this at my house all right?" I ask.

"Of course goddess!" Jin-kun says.

"Stop calling her goddess!" Ushio yells.

"Oh yeah? You're just jealous!"

"Am not!"

That took ten minutes to finish before Ushio slammed the door and dragged me out with her. This was the first time I've seen her like this before...when she is yelling and screaming and arguing.

"You said he was nice!" Ushio complained.

"Well, you said you were Kazune-kun's daughter, so that hurt a lot," I say.

"He started it," Ushio huffs.

I really want to laugh. Looks like Ushio has some genes from Kazune-kun. And one includes not being able to get along with Jin-kun.

The next day, Suzune's ring started shining while we were at the park with Ushio and Micchi.

"Onii-chan! There's a rock near here! Probably near the cemetery!" Ushio exclaims.

"A rock? Should we transform?" Micchi asks.

"You probably should. This one is strong. I can feel it. Suzune! Karin-chan! Could you go find Jin-kun, Kazune-kun, and Kazusa? We'll need a lot of power for this one," Ushio says.

"Are you sure you'll be okay Ushio?" Suzune asks.

Ushio smiled and nodded, "Of course I will! Promise! We'll hold out till you guys get back, all right?"

i smile and quickly run with Suzune, to find everyone who was gathered at the house.


	4. Saved From A Shadow Rock

**Dovewing:** Aren't you guys excited for the new chapter?

 **Ushio:** Yup! Especially since I'll be the main character!

 **Karin:** No fair!

 **Dovewing:** Relax Karin! You will be featured for other chapters! So don't worry about being left out!

 **Ushio:** Start the chapter!

* * *

I was a bit nervous. This was the first time I fought without Onii-chan. So it was nerve-wrecking.

"Don't worry Hanazono-san-

"I'm not Karin!" I shout loudly. This was getting annoying...it was probably the fifth time Micchi called me by my mother's maiden name!

"Oh yes! I that case, you'd be Kujyou-san right?" Micchi ask.

"Yes," I mumble.

"Hey! Is the boulder underwater?" Micchi asks.

I look into the lake that's on the side of the cemetery, and there is a giant boulder inside of it. Oh no...

Water's my weakest territory.

"Yes! It's underwater! We have to transform!" I quickly say. If I'm transformed, I might be able to gain an edge.

"Maiden of the stars, goddess Astraea! Lend me your powers!"

"Father of sea, Neptune, lend me your powers!"

I dive into the lake with Micch I right behind me.

It wasn't that I couldn't breathe. I could breathe underwater. But it was the fact that my physical abilities will become weaker and slower than on land or in the sky.

I heard something underwater. A loud gurgling noise.

When I looked up, I saw that the boulder had turned into a dark shadow.

"Um..Kujyou-san? Does this happen often?" Micchi asked.

I shook my head, "Nope. Not even once before."

The shadow rushed towards us, as Micchi held it back with his staff and I tried to figure out its center of power. The heart?

I blasted some spells near the center, but they reflexes back at me. And underwater, I couldn't dodge as fast. So firing spells like those were useless. This has never happened before! Just what is going on!

"Hold on Micchi!" I yell before rushing up and hitting the shadow with several different spells.

"Ahh!"

They all reflexes back at me as they all hit me and I fell limp. The water started wrapping around me as if forming a tight cocoon. I kept falling...and falling.

I heard Micchi call my name, but what could I do? Nothing. I couldn't even move as I felt myself starting to fall asleep. If I became unconscious, my godly powers would disappear, meaning I would be able to drown.

* * *

"Are you alright? You shouldn't go underwater if you know that's your weakest territory."

I cough and open one of my eyes to see Suzune and Jin-kun next to me. Suzune was looking mostly concern, while Jin-kun just looked really mad and annoyed.

"She woke up!" Suzune shouted happily.

"Ushio! We were so worried about you! Why did you go underwater?" Karin asked.

"Kujyou-san, you could've told me!" Micchi complained.

I shrug and sigh.

"Sorry guys. I was only trying to help...I guess I caused more trouble though..."

"Don't thank us! Jin-kun was the first one who realized you'd have trouble underwater. So he rushed in to save you!" Karin said.

My cheeks went up in flames as I stare at the ground.

"Thanks..." I mumble.

"No problem," Jin-kun says.

"Anyways...we defeated that weird rock. It seems like the shadow came out of the rock. But, let's not think about that now. We can go home and eat Himeka and Karin's home cooked meal!" Micchi cheered.

"Yeah Ushio! Let's go!" Suzune said, grabbing my hand and pulling it up. I smiled at him appreciatively. Onii-chan was really sweet and kind.

"Ahh!" Suzune screamed.

"What is it?" I asked.

Suzune scrampered away as he pointed to something on top of me.

"Wasp..." He mumbles.

I jump away, but realizing what he's saying, I hit it with my staff as it falls onto the ground, dead. My brave brother...phobia of bugs. Got that from my dad. I was fine as long as the bugs don't sting and as long as the bugs that sting aren't on me.

"You have a phobia of bugs too? Just like Kazune-kun!" Karin chirups.

"Shut up!" Kazune yells.

I giggle as I think back to these being my parents. Could these irresponsible high schoolers really be my parents in the future? If so, they must've had a lot of practice with Suzune or somebody else before they got this good...

"Let's stop fighting and go home everyone!" Micchi shouts.

He grabbed everyone and wrapped his arms around everyone's neck, making us choke.

I quietly slip out and sigh in relief.

"Well, I'll be going home!" Jin-kun says and turns around to head to his house.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going Mr. Know-it-all-idol?" I ask loudly.

"None of your business you spoiled brat!" he yells back.

"Oh yeah? It is my business! It's the fact you're too scared to eat Karin's food!" I shot back.

Jin-kun was getting angry. That part was obvious. Now I can get him to come eat dinner with us!

"I'm not scared!" he says.

"Really? Then let's see how much of her home cooked meals you can eat! I'm going to win!"

"I will!" Jin-kun yells back.


	5. Why Was He Nice To Me?

**Dovewing:** Anything to report Ushio?

 **Ushio:** Yes. You need to start the chapter.

 **Kazune:** She's right.

 **Karin:** Stop bugging her guys! Or else she won't be able to start the next chapter!

 **Dovewing** : She's right! So if you'll excuse me...start the chapter!

* * *

Everyone crowded around us as Jin-kun and I ate as much of Karin's cooking. This was a competition. Apparently, Jin-kun had eight bowls, but I had nine.

"Aww! They're eating all of my cooking!" Karin said happily.

"Becuase it tastes bad..." Kazune mumbled.

"Be quiet! You're just jealous since no one's ever eaten your food," Karin replied coldly. They got into arguments a lot. I'm going to mention this to mom and dad once Suzune and I get back to the future.

"Alright...ten...bowls..." Jin-kun mumbled,

I smiled at him, and finished up my eleventh bowl.

"I win!" I shout.

"What? That wasn't fair! I bet you didn't even eat lunch!" Jin-kun accused.

I shook my head, "No. I did. You can ask Himeka and Karin if you want proof."

Himeka smiled, "She did eat lunch!"

* * *

"I guess...but I'm fine without my glasses onii-chan," I say.

Suzune sighed,"Ushio. What if something happens? What if there's a boulder, right in front of you, and you don't see it since everything is so blurry?"

"Onii-chan! You make it sound as if I'm helpless! And I'm not. How about this, I'll wear them if I'm feeling extremely dizzy or blurry that day alright?" I asked.

Suzune seemed to be satisfied with that answer as he shut the door.

Suzune and I were going to go shopping for some glasses. I needed them. My eyesight was pretty good, but Suzune was worried I wouldn't be able to attack properly and maybe get hurt in the process.

When I woke up the next day, Suzune was already outside waiting for me.

"Alright, let's go," I say.

Suzune and I chatted all the way to the store about how Karin-chan and Kazune-kun were different from mom and dad. We could see plenty of problems on the age and maturity, and how they talked and all that. They were much louder now.

"Ushio, I think this one is fine," Suzune said as he held up a pair of yellow glasses.

"Onii-chan...those are fine, but their colors aren't very good. I like this one better," I said as I held up a lime green glasses. It had lime green flowers on the sides as well.

"Sure. As long as you like it. Why don't you see if you'd like anything else. I'm going to go buy some more seasoning for cooking. Meet you back her in ten alright?"

I nodded as I set off walking down the aisles and wearing my glasses to make sure everything was clear.

Okay, I might've been too focused on reading the things on the shelf then watching out for what was in front of me.

"Ouch!" I said.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you coming there. Are you alright?" someone asked.

They held out a hand as I grabbed it and pulled myself up. I pushed my glasses back on my nose, and looked to see who I had bumped into. Except I got the weirdest result.

"Jin-kun! What are you doing here shopping?" I asked.

"Ahh! What are you doing here?" he asked.

I hesitated and then sighed before saying, "Glasses. Onii-chan is making me buy glasses."

Jin-kun started laughing really hard as I blushed in embarrassment. For him to run into me, while I was getting my glasses? I was going to be teased for sure...

"Well...they look nice. Don't feel so bad about having them!" Jin-kun commented.

Oh my goodness! That was the nicest thing he had ever said to me!

"T-Thanks. I better go find Onii-chan before he starts getting worried about me. Sorry for bumping into you!"

I ran off as fast as I could to find Onii-chan.

That was weird. What happened? Was he nice like that all the time? Was he only mean to me because I'm Kazune-kun's daughter? Well, if it is for that reason...I can't say I blame him.

I mean...he likes Karin right? So part of him must be jealous of Kazune-kun.

"Hey! Onii-chan! Guess what? Something really strange just happened," I said loudly.

Suzune looked up from the shelf as he glanced at me.

"What? You seem excited."

"Okay, so I ran into an unexpected enemy..."

"Jin-kun," Suzune finished for me.

"I didn't say it was him. I said unexpected enemy. Well, instead of teasing me about my glasses, he said they looked nice!" I said.

"Well, they do look nice," Suzune commented.

"I know, but the thing is that he would never say that to me before. So why is he saying that now?" I ask.

"Maybe he was in a really good mood today!" Suzune answered.

"That didn't help..." I mumble.

* * *

"Himeka-chan! I need your help!" I say.

Himeka looked up from her book and smiled at me.

"What is it Ushio-chan?" she asked.

"Well, someone who is really mean to me was nice to me today. I want to know why."

Just then, the door opened up as someone walked in. I glanced up and saw Auntie!

"Auntie! What are you doing here?" I ask.

She smiled at me and giggled.

"I'm not your aunt. At least not yet. I'm Kazusa. From before you were born. So, I hear you have trouble?" she asked.

I nod and remember what Kazusa says is true. She isn't my aunt, yet.

"Kazusa-chan! Ushio-chan doesn't know why Jin-kun was being nice to her," Himeka says to Kazusa.

"I never said it was Jin-kun! Why does everyone assume it's him?" I ask.

Kazusa shrugged and then sat down onto the couch.

"He might've been feeling bad for you, and then he might've been trying to make you feel better. Or he could've just been in a good mood. Who knows? That's your mystery. Why not just go talk to him? He's in the park."

I sigh as I open the door. They obviously know it's Jin-kun. Why does everyone know?

My hair flew behind me as I raced to the park. I was so curious. Why was he nice to me? Was he really just in a good mood?


	6. Battle (Singing)

**Ushio:** So...what are you going to write about?

 **Dovewing:** Oh I don't know...maybe something about you and Jin-kun?

 **Karin:** Yeah! You guys should be nicer to each other!

 **Ushio** : It's not like I started the whole argument.

 **Karin:** But still...

 **Dovewing:** Hush guys. I have to begin the chapter!

 **Karin:** Alrighty!

* * *

"So, are you free today?"

"She's not."

Jin-kun glared at Ushio as I smiled and patted her on the back.

"Come on guys. Be nice alright? Yes. I am free today. In fact, why don't we invite Ushio, Suzune, and Kazune-kun to come as well?"

Actually, I just wanted for them to get along. Suzune was a neutral, so he would be a big help to us. Hopefully Jin-kun won't mark him as an enemy since we used to work together...

"Why? Is it a tradition or something?" Ushio asked.

I laughed, "A little a guess. Except last time, Kazune-kun and Jin-kun were having an all out karaoke battle."

Ushio's eyes brightened.

"Karaoke contest? I'm sure I could easily win..." she mumbled.

Jin-kun scoffed, "Oh please. Your dad couldn't beat me. It's not like you could do any better."

Ushio squinted her eyes at Jin-kun. "Hmm...I wonder if that's because you sabotaged it!"

I rolled my eyes as they continued to argue on, and on.

"Well...looks like it's going to be another karaoke contest. Except...different contestants," I mumbled.

Once we got home, Ushio grabbed Suzune and Kazune-kun and walked out the door with them. Obviously, the sensible thing to do would be to follow.

"What's going on?" Kazune-kun asked.

I sighed and explained the situation.

"That spoiled idol! We will beat him!" Kazune-kun said.

Okay...maybe I should've dragged him home.

"So. You're here."

"Yeah. So are you. Are you scared?" Ushio asked.

Jin-kun smiled, "Not one bit. Victory is certain."

"As if," Kazune-kun said.

Suzune chuckled nervously, "Guys...let's try to get along..."

"No way. I'm sorry onii-chan, but this is something I must do."

We all walked in to the room, as Ushio calmly sat down. Suzune didn't look very happy, he was extremely nervous.

"What's wrong? Worried Ushio's gonna lose?" I ask.

Suzune shook his head, "No. I'm worried Jin-kun's going to lose. Ushio's singing...how should I say it. She can beat any idol in the future. In fact, she's met plenty of them. Jin-kun's fate is unpredictable," Suzune said.

"Really? Well, I've never heard Ushio sing before..."

Kazune-kun and Jin-kun messed around a lot singing before Ushio actually stepped up.

"She's probably going to choose "Constellations"," Suzune mumbled.

And Ushio did.

"Down by the lakes, you looks up and see the sky. It's shining with twinkling stars. It's like a bridge to the heavens above us..."

I almost fell down.

Ushio's singing was incredible!

"Stars align, in perfect form. Stars shine brighter. Those constellations."

"Twinkling, from the skies above, wondering how high it is. Reach for the skies...don't be worried, for we can cross over anything. A sky, full of mysteries. Never ending song..."

"Wonder how far, really is infinite. Endless nights, of dreams and love!"

Ushio took in a deep breath and let it out.

We were all stunned.

Kazune-kun's eyes were wide open. Jin-kun's mouth was hanging open, while I gazed at Ushio in amazement.

"So! I believe I win!" Ushio said.

"Now this, is where the trouble begins..." Suzune mumbled.

Suddenly, the door opened as ten people rushed in.

"Excuse me, but we're you the one singing that song? Could you pleas-"

"No! She must join-"

"Simply wonderful! Now may I suggest-"

"Will you let us-"

Suzune grabbed Ushio as they stumbled out of there. We followed quickly behind them. As we got out onto the street, I saw Ushio and Suzune running as fast as they could. However, instead of fear, they're faces were quiet natural. As if they knew this was going to happen and they were used to it. Don't tell me this happens a lot in the future...

"Did any of them...get in?" I asked as I got home.

Ushio and Suzune shook their head as Ushio smiled, "No. We're pretty used to this. We know what we have to do to get rid of them."

Suzune grinned as Kazune-kun and Jin-kun finally ran into the house.

"That...was a close one..." Kazune-kun said.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. But I just couldn't stand him-"

"You were the one who said you wanted to do it!" Jin-kun accused.

"You were the one who made me do it! Stop bragging so much and being mean!" Ushio yelled.

"Alright enough! How about we settle this tomorrow all right?" I asked.

Ushio mumbled something and then Jin-kun went out the door.

"Now, actual business. We haven't seen one of the rocks for days. Why?" Suzune said.

"Do you think it's possible that they stopped appearing onii-chan?" Ushio asked.

Suzune shook his head. "No. It's impossible."

After talking for another hour, I went upstairs, straight to bed.

"What do we do about this Kazune-kun?" I asked.

Suzune and Ushio were still asleep, and so Kazune-kun and I decided to talk about this. After all, this is our time line.

"Well, Suzune and Ushio obviously came to help us, with information. But I've been thinking. The rocks only started appearing when they came. Remember how Suzune mentioned that the rock sprouted inside their house and started chasing Ushio? Do you think that it's targeting Ushio?" Kazune-kun asked.

I gasped. "But we'lol still help them, right?" I asked.

Kazune-kun sighed, "Of course we will. But this time, it isn't just us. The future is already in chaos, whereas last time, it was mostly just our business. This time, the whole world is connected to our success."

I nodded and sighed. What do we do?

Then, my ring started shining.


	7. The Strongest Rock

**Dovewin:** I'm so happy!

 **Kazune:** Why?

 **Dovewing:** Because I have the most spectacular story planned out in front of me!

 **Ushio:** Really? Am I going to be in it?

 **Dovewing:** It's this one silly!

 **Ushio:** Oh

 **Dovewing:** Start the chapter!

* * *

"My ring!" I said.

As I ran downstairs, Kazune-kun was right behind me.

"Was your ring shinning Ushio?" I asked as soon as I found Ushio.

Ushio nodded. Her ring gave out a light blue glow. "Yeah. I heard you yelling. There's a rock. And it's stronger then before."

"What do you mean?" Kazune-kun asked.

"Before, when we fought the rocks alone, only one of our rings would start to glow. But then, right now, all of our rings are glowing. That means this one is stronger than the other ones."

"Then we have to destroy it now," Kazune-kun announced.

"Suzune!" I shouted.

Ushio shook her head, "Onii-chan has probably gone to destroy it. Knowing onii-chan...he's going to collapse after a few minutes."

"Why?" I asked.

Kazune-kun looked grave, "Its because of me isn't it Ushio?"

Ushio smiled kindly at Kazune-kun and then turned to me. "Onii-chan inherites a lot of things from Kazune-kun. And I inherited lots of things from you Karin. One of the things that onii-chan inherited, was the fact that he can't stay as a god too long. It's probably a bit longer than Kazune-kun, but it's not going to be as long as me," Ushio explained.

I frowned and sighed.

"Then we should go there right now. Ushio, could you go get Jin-kun?" I asked.

Ushio froze. "Him?"In less than a minute, Ushio had become the angry, mad, girl which she has not been for a long time.

"No. No way. Karin-chan, why don't you do it?" Ushio asks.

I shake my head, "I can stand for a long time. Kazune-kun will be able to figure out it's weakness fast. And besides, we'll be able to help Suzune."

Ushio thought about it for a minute before sighing and finally nodding. "Alright. Only this time though."

*************** Ushio's perspective************************************

"Why? Why did I agree to this again?" I ask myself.

Halting to a stop in front of Jin-kun's house, I walked up and knocked on the door.

"Goddess!" he cried out.

"Uh no. It's Ushio." I say.

Of course...my mom's genes...sometimes they can be annoying. Very annoying. Especially when our ages are so close to one another. We literally look like twins!

"Oh." Jin-kun mumbled. He suddenly looked embarrassed and I felt bad.

"It's fine. Lot's of people get the mix-up. We need help! Onii-chan is fighting a rock! Alone! It's stronger than before!" I say.

We both rushed out with our rings held out in front of us. The ring's glow brightened, but I didn't see any rocks.

"Where is it?" I ask looking everywhere.

"Up..." he mumbled.

I looked up and saw a giant rock in front of me. It was shooting out purple flames, and I saw the demon figure again... This is bad.

"Oh no...onii-chan could've collapsed by now. Perhaps Kazune-kun did as well!" I say with panic.

I transformed quickly and rushed upwards at the rock. This was no game. This wasn't going to be easy either. This was going to be the hardest fight that I have ever done. probably also the most dangerous one as well.

Everyone was fighting the rock. Kazusa, Karin, Micchi, Kazune-kun, Suzune...

I pulled out my staff and started fighting as well, and dodging the purple flames. I saw Kazusa trying to hold the purple demon figure back, while everyone else fought the rock.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the rock fell apart.

"Yes! We did it!" Karin shouted.

"NOOOTTTT YEEETTT!" someone shouted.

I turned around and saw Kazusa still holding the purple demon back. She looked desperately back at us. "It's not gone!" she shouted.

The purple demon laughed and then smashed me down with one of it's fists. I lost focus.

And when I lose focus, I turn back into regular Ushio. Not the goddess Astrea.

"AHHHH!" I screamed.

I was heading towards the ground so fast. 3...2...

I peeked open one eye. Why wasn't I dead yet?

Then I noticed I wasn't falling at all! "You're welcome." someone said.

I turned my head and saws Jin-kun had stopped me.

"Ah! Um..yeah. Thanks..." I mumbled.

I blushed and then frowned. Wait. This was getting romantic. Nope. I am not going to do this.

I quickly transformed as Jin-kun let go of me.

"Yeah. Thanks..." I quickly said.

"No problem. Let's hurry up before any of the others fall down."

Well...that's exactly what the demon was trying to do. He was trying to smash the others onto the ground. Everyone was mostly dodging. This demon was faster than the rock's flames though.

I held my staff out in front of me and tried to launch it at it's head. Could that be the base?

"I think it is as well." Jin-kun said.

I turned around as he glanced upwards at it's head.

"Combined powers?" he asked.

I had no choice but to nod and hold up my staff along with his.

I closed my eyes, and wished for it all to end.

A light spread, as I heard a scream.

"Ushio!"

I opened my eyes and saw Suzune looking at me with curiosity. "That was amazing! When did you grow so strong?" he asked.

I turned to my left, where Jin-kun was standing, but he was several feet away. How could I explain? That wasn't me? That was him. I barely did anything!

"I...um...no. It wasn't-"

Karin smiled and patted me on the back, "Come on Ushio. Let's go home and maybe eat some of my cooking!"

As we all walked towards home, I glanced back at Jin-kun desperately. Didn't he want to take credit for something he did?


	8. Arts School

**Dovewing:** Ushio. What are your thoughts so far for this story?

 **Ushio:** None.

 **Dovewing:** That's mean! I mean...I pretty much just told you my whole entire storyline, which I'm not going to tell anybody else or it'd ruin the whole story...

 **Ushio:** I'm not falling

 **Dovewing:** Of course you're not. At least...I think you mean that. But come on! If you mean the other kind of falling...well...every story has to have some-

 **Jin:** Just get on with it!

 **Dovewing:** Are you upset as well?

 **Ushio and Jin:** Of course!

 **Dovewing:** Alright! Alright! Start the chapter!

* * *

"Use it wisely Ushio."

"Wait a moment! Who are you? How do you know my name?" I yell.

"We'll meet again! Sometime in the future..."

"No! Come back! What is this?" I run but then halt and sigh.

"Hold-"

I wake up and then sigh. That dream again. The one about my bracelet.

I glance at my wrist and look at it. It was...ordinary enough. Silver beads, on a thin string of silver, and then some silver stars, and a silver moon. It was beautiful beyond imagination, but truthfully...I never told anyone how I got it.

As I slide out of bed, Karin came through the door.

"Good morning Ushio-chan! How was your night?" she asks.

"Good!" I say. But then I mumble quietly, "-not."

Karin smiled at me and then led me downstairs to breakfast.

"Micchi! Kazune-kun! Where are you?" Karin yelled.

Himeka was waiting at the table, and so was...Kazusa? Well...she likes to stay over sometimes.

"Himeka-chan! Kazusa-chan!" I say as I sit down next to them.

"Good morning Ushio-chan!" Himeka says.

"Yes! Good morning!" Kazusa says.

"Good morning to both of you as well." I force a smile.

Kazune ran down the stairs as I heard him stumble for the last few steps. "Ushio! Suzune!" he yelled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I signed you guys up for school. You...are in high school right Ushio?" Kazune asks.

I nod and then glance at the papers which Kazune's holding.

"Wait...you intend to sign me up for school?" I ask.

Kazune nods as if it was obvious. "Yes! As your future dad, I think education is very important to success! I have you guys signed up for a few schools. See which one you like best and then I'll sign you up for the tests before winter break is over...I've got plenty of choices! There science, math, arts, technology, engineering-"

Kazune continued to ramble on as Karin whispered to me, "There he goes...about education."

I giggle and wait for everyone to come down to breakfast...

"Onii-chan! Which school are you signing up for?" I ask.

"The one with math as it's base," he says quickly.

"Oh...I wanted to go to the arts school...but math is fine!" I say.

Suzune suddenly stopped.

"Ushio...listen. You should do what you want to do. We can't always be linked together. I mean...when we grow up, we'll have our own lives, our own buisness, our own problems we should attend to! We can't...always rely on each other. I mean, we can, but not as much. Do you get what I'm saying Ushio?"

I know onii-chan wasn't trying to be mean. But it really hurt.

"O-oh. Yeah. I know. Then... I should go to the arts school?" I ask.

Suzune nodded and then smiled, "You'll love it there! I promise! You were always good at music, and painting, and writing... I'm sure you'll be able to unleash your full potential there! You had imagination Ushio. Even if you were good at math, science, and all that. I think your imagination is really, really, good. And you should be able to use that."

"Yeah. You're right onii-chan. I'll tell Kazune-kun right now."

I race down the hallway to Kazune's room. No. I didn't get it. We were always together, since I was born at least! Even if we weren't in the same class, we were in the same school! And then...Kazune and Micchi will be at another school, while Himeka wants to go to England again...

It'll be so lonely without them. And then what about the rocks? Can we manage by ourselves? There's going to be me, Kazusa, Karin, onii-chan...and...

I frown at the thought of that name.

Jin-kun.

Why him?

"Hey Kazune-kun? I want to go try out for the arts school. Mind signing me up for that?" I ask.

Kazune-kun smiled, "Sure! I'll do that right now! For the exams, you need to know how to play the piano, singing, write a short story, painting...and that's about it. But this school is real hard to get into. They only have five spots open!"

"Oh, I see. I'll go somewhere to work on those right now. When is the exam?" I ask.

"Um...this might be a little late, but it's this afternoon."

An alarm rang in my head. _RIIINNNNGGG!_

"What? This evening? I have to find a piano! And a canvas! And...and...possibly some brushes!"

I rush off out the house and towards the market.

"Alright. Just canvas, and paint. Then I'll look for one of those rent a piano room places. There must be some here right?" I ask myself.

After...three hours of looking, I found useable objects, and practiced, and went home.

"USHIO! The exam is in ten minutes!" Suzune yelled as soon as I got home.

"What? No one ever told me the time! It's only..."

Six o'clock!

"I'm so sorry! Mind taking me there onii-chan?" I ask.

Onii-chan nodded and then yelled, "We're going Karin!"

"Good! It's eight minutes..."

Onii-chan grabbed my arm as we ran down the street together.

We made it with two minutes to spare.

"Quick! Go in! And when you see your judge, please don't panic!" Suzune said.

"Who's the judge?" I ask.

But I was pushed inside before I could hear what Suzune yelled.

"Ushio?"

I look up and gasp. I try to reply, but that wasn't until about ten seconds later.

"Jin-kun? You're the judge? Okay, now I see why onii-chan told me not to panic..."

He's going to fail me for sure! If he's the judge...it could mean he goes to this school! Maybe it'd be better if I failed! Part of me really doesn't want to go to school with him. But this art school could be something amazing for me! How do I get in, when he's the judge. I hope he judges fairly on me...and not as an enemy.

"So, you're trying to get in for this school? Personally, I know how good your singing is, but what about the others?" he asks.

I gulp, "I'm good at those as well..." I mumble.

"Then show me."

That sounded like a challenge. Whenever there's a challenge, I will focus.

"Fine." I say.

Hopping onto the piano, I decide to play the one I wrote myself. That ought to impress him. This song's name was _Secret_ literally. Part of it was because I thought it sounded good, the other reason was because I couldn't think of anything better than that. And also because I was out of ideas.

After I was done (No need to go through the details about how beautiful I made it sound) I walked up to Jin-kun's desk.

"Satisfied?" I ask.

"Write me a story," he said handing me a pen and a few pieces of paper.

Good. I already had a story prepared since Kazune-kun told me about the exam.

A girl...she was stranded alone, in the desert. Before she collapses, she sees an illusion of a giant city in the desert. So she starts to dream about it. Inside, she makes friends, but there's strange things going on. Like meetings every week about keeping her between the lines of alive and death. Finally, she discovers that these people will only exist inside this city, when someone in the desert is between life and death. When they have crossed into the boundaries, the people will disappear. The girl tries to help, but in the end, she awakens to find her at her house. She was rescued, and then brought back to her house.

It's not exactly a happy ending, but it's not too bad.

"Now while I'm reading the story, would you paint something on that canvas over there?" Jin-kun asked.

I sighed as I handed him the papers and then dragged the canvas onto a stand. I started to paint.

While I was painting, I noticed Jin-kun was...crying! Not loudly, just a few sniffles and tears. Heehee.

I was paint...the night skies. Constellations, stars, beautiful skies that glowed blue, with bits purple and orange. The stars formed...a bridge. I had to admit...this was one of the greatest paintings I have ever drawn.

"Not bad..." Jin-kun mumbled when he finished reading.

I scoffed, "You were crying!"

"Was not!"

"You were! I saw you!"

"I was not crying! I have...allergies during this time of year." he replied.

"What are you allergic to? Snow?" I ask.

The last part of the exam was basically us arguing about whether he was crying or not, until onii-chan saw that we were arguing and pulled me outside to go home. Even then, we were yelling at each other. Okay...I'm going to fail...

"You passed!"

"Of course I fa- WHAT? I passed?" I asked Karin.

Karin nodded happily and handed me the letter. It was...a introductory letter for the arts school! No way!

"Congratulation Ushio-chan!" Himeka said.

"I...can't believe it!" I yell.

I can't wait for winter break to end!


	9. First Day of School

**Dovewing:** Wasn't that chapter just sweet?

 **Ushio:** No.

 **Dovewing:** C'mon! You gotta admit. Him being your number one enemy and judging you fairly...

 **Ushio:** It's what a normal person does.

 **Dovewing:** So much for writing the rest of my story...guess I better burn it...

 **Ushio:** What? No! Don't burn it!

 **Dovewing:** Then admit it!

 **Ushio:** Admit what?

 **Dovewing:** Nevermind! This is gonna get good...start the chapter!

* * *

"I love this uniform! Just the thought of going there...it's heaven!" I say.

Karin smile as I wear my purple uniform. It wasn't exactly a dress. More like a long coat dress with a blue sweater on the inside. It was beautiful! Kazune-kun, and Micchi will be leaving today. Suzune is going to his own school, while Karin goes to her own. Himeka is also at the airport right now. Ready to get on a plane.

"Karin-chan! What do you think it'll be like? At the arts school I mean."

Karin sighed, "Ushio-chan. You've been asking that question since the day you passed! I know you're excited, but there's going to be lots of challenges ahead. While...I'll fail this year!" Karin said cheerfully.

"That's...nice." I mumble. Was failing something you were suppose to be happy about? In the past?

"Well, I better get going!"

Skipping out the door, I walk towards the school.

"Take a left, then right. And then...what?"

Okay...I'm lost!

I start taking random turns. At least, ones I think were getting me closer to the school...

"What are you doing? Are you lost?"

I turn around and see Jin-kun. Oh yeah...he lives near here doesn't he? He's going to school...

"I'm not lost! I was just enjoying the view."

Jin-kun raised his eyebrow and then smiled. "Follow me. Classes are about to start..." he starts walking ahead of me.

"Hey! Wait up!" I yell loudly.

This was annoying. For the first time, I couldn't beat him. Ugh...Why? Truthfully, I didn't want to back down. I'll show him! Just because he goes to that school as well doesn't mean he's any better than me, right?

I saw the school. It was literally a ginormous castle.

"Hello? Are you coming?" Jin-kun asked.

I snapped out of it and then ran inside with him just as the bell rang.

"Who do you have for first class?" Jin-kun asked.

I fumbled out my schedule. "Uh...Mrs. Ashley."

"Get a seat in the back, far away as possible from her. Bye!" he yelled as he ran away. Probably to his own classes before he got late. What. Did he really think I was going to sit in the back? Where the teacher wouldn't notice me? Nope. I'm doing the exact opposite of that.

The teacher, Mrs. Ashley, introduced me to the class and then I took a seat right in the front.

"Now students, we will today, learn about the history, of the life, of Clementi!"

I smelled something...something awful! I wrinkled my nose in disgust and then looked around to see where it could possibly be coming from.

I found it's source...it was from Mrs. Ashley's pants. She's old. As in eighty. She wears adult diapers! So this is why he told me to sit in the back. So that I wouldn't have to smell her...disgusting diaper smell.

Was it really out of generosity?

During lunch, I could easily see how the tables were worked out. It was similar to the future. Popular with popular, unpopular with unpopular. In the future, I was considered a popular person. Now, I'll have to work my way to the top again. But that won't be hard will it?

Then...there was also a few club tables. Story writing club, singing, piano, strings, guitar, band, ballet, Jin Kuga fanclub...

I stopped. What? He has his own fanclub? Alright, that kind of makes sense, considering the fact that he is a celebrity and all that. But a fan club? Isn't that a little too much? After all, he does attend this school, so why would people here have a fan club for him? Did he start it himself to gain popularity?

You know what, every person witting there were girls, so I take it that...yeah.

I settled myself over to the corner. There were only two other people sitting there. This boy with sunglasses and black hair, and then this girl with brown eyes and...blue dyed hair.

"Hello! I'm Yui! Are you new to this school? If so, I can tell you everything about it! But first, I want to introduce you to my friend-"

"Yui. I know who she is," the boy interrupted.

Yui frowned, "Aww...now I can't do introductions," she moaned.

"Um...I'm sorry, but who are you?" I asked the boy.

The boy quickly lowered his sunglasses for a second before smashing them back on his nose. Okay. I should've realized this. Why didn't I realize this? Why did I sit here in the first place?

"Oh. Hi Jin-kun," I spat each word out forcefully. This didn't come out easy...

Yui smiled. Her cheerful personality is...brightening.

"So you do know each other! He's hiding out you know. That's what the sunglasses are for. Apparently, we just sit here alone. It's not like anyone's going to bother us or anything. And no one ever recognizes that he's the famous Jin, and nobody ever notices that I'm the famous Yui!" she squealed.

"Uh...you're a celebrity as well?" I ask.

"Well of course! I'm wearing contacts, and then I also have my hair dyed right now," she said with a wink.

Oh right! I recognize her now! From the future of course. She's the girl who wrote the song I sang the other day at the karaoke. Constellations!

"Oh yeah! I recognize you now!"

Jin-kun scoffed, "Can't believe it took you that long."

"Well, some people have eye problems, and you don't need to criticize them because of that disadvantage!" I say.

"Well, some people seem to need reminders to be able to remember everything."

"Really? Well, I guess some people need to have better attitude!"

"Uh, guys. People are staring," Yui whimpered.

I turned my head around and saw the whole entire cafeteria was silent, and staring at us. A second later, everyone resumed their normal chatting and conversations as if nothing had ever happened.

"Great. You got us in trouble," Jin-kun said.

"You started it," I hissed.

"Shh!" Yui said.

"Alright, alright. I'm quiet," Jin-kun says.

I smile and then start to eat my food. The food here is just wonderful. I slowly eat down the strawberry cake and then smile. "That was the best strawberry cake I've ever eaten," I say.

"This school is quite famous for it's foods. I believe that most people would come here on tours during the weekends for the chief's prized dishes for the tourists!"

"This school is a tour attraction?" I ask.

Yui nod and eats a scoop of ice cream. "Many famous celebrities went to this school! Many people visit here since this school is like a museum of all the celebrity's childhood things. Like maybe a notebook, a pen, concert outfits, old car keys, you get the point."

I nod and then glance at the clock.

"I have Mr. Liner next. Is he nice?"

Both Yui and Jin-kun glance at each other before frantically shaking their heads.

"He's the worst teacher ever! We both had him, last year. I guess you have to take his class or else you won't get any credit! He makes you do all these hard exams, and he never give you candy!" Yui said.

Jin-kun rolled his eyes, "Yui. You were the one who brought the candies. They ran out, remember? Since his class was at the end of the day."

"Oh yeah! Well, just try to avoid answering any of the questions, because he'll be looking for a super specific answer if you ask him. And if it isn't word for word, he'll damage 10% of your grade!"

"What? That isn't fair!" I say.

"Nobody said it was fair." Jin-kun replied.

I glare at him and then turn back to Yui. "How do I survive?"


	10. Mind Reader

**Dovewing:** Mr. Liner is probably the worst teacher on this planet. I made him that way.

 **Ushio:** Yeah. Thanks a lot for that...

 **Jin:** Even I have to admit. He's awful. Really awful.

 **Dovewing:** Aww, that's so sweet! You guys are sympathizing each other!

 **Ushio:** We're not. We're just agreeing to both not talk to you until this part is over...

 **Dovewing:** Start the chapter!

* * *

I staggered out of the classroom. Sweat beaded my forehead as I watched all the other students do the same. Mr. Liner is the worst teacher ever. He made us read an eighty-five paged essay and then do a test on it. No offense to him, but that is just insane!

"Um..Ushio? Are you alright?"

I looked up and saw Suzune glancing at me. "It's time to go home. How was the first day?"

As we walked home, I told him about everything. Everything during school, Mr. Liner, Yui and Jin, and then about how most of the teachers are really nice to me.

"That's good! Karin wanted me to tell you that Jin is coming over to our house today-"

"What? No! Then I'm going to go somewhere else. I can go to Yui's for today," I quickly say.

"Nope. Karin-chan says you guys have to make up sooner or later. So she's forcing you."

I sigh and nod, "Fine. Fine. I'll go for today."

Suddenly, the ground gave a startling shake.

"What was that?" I ask.

A large rock shoots out of the ground, and it stops right next to me. This one wasn't as bad as the last one...but it's still pretty big.

"I think...we're going to need help onii-chan," I say.

Suzune looked towards the house. "Definitely. You go get Karin-chan and Jin-kun, and see if Kazusa's in the house or something."

I ran as fast as I could towards the house and threw the door open. "Karin-chan! Jin-kun! A rock appeared and onii-chan can't hold it off for much longer! Is Kazusa-chan here?"

Kazusa's head popped out from the kitchen. "Yes! And I'm sure glad I came to help today."

We all ran over to where the rock had appeared. Suzune was holding off the demon figure by himself.

"Jin-kun! You and Ushio get the rock destroyed!" Suzune yelled.

I slightly groaned but starting moving closer to the rock. "Jin-kun! Attack on the other side!" I yelled.

"Well I'm sorry, but I don't think everyone can read your mind!" he yelled right back. Alright. I was being considered of everyone else who was working their hardest to hold off the demon!

"You should be more considerate and know what common sense is!" I yelled right back.

"You shouldn't talk back so much! One day, it might get you in trouble!"

"Oh yeah? Then maybe you should try to concern other people then just yourself!"  
I hit the rock, and with a sickening crunch, the rock completely fell apart.

"Oh my goodness...you destroyed it. In one hit," Karin said.

 **Yeah. How nice is that. Actually, I helped a little.** Um...I destroyed it. Isn't that amazing?

 **I didn't destroy it. Ushio did. She did it because she was mad.**

What? Why am I referring to myself as third person perspectives?

 **I'm not? I was calling Ushio?** Okay...this is getting weird. It feels as if...someone can read my mind, and I'm reading theirs. If this is true, say aye back.

 **Aye.** I'm talking about real life.

"Oh, aye!"

I turn slowly around.

"Oh my gosh! Jin-kun!"

* * *

"I don't want to be able to read your mind!"

 **Do you think I want to as well? No.** You're rude. You should find somewhere to work on your manners.

 **Maybe you should learn to not talk back to people who are trying to be nice.** You? Trying to be nice? Impossible.

 **Ugh! How do we get rid of this!** Stop asking me! We should as Kazune-kun once he gets back.

 **Kazune-kun this, Kazune-kun that, blah, blah, blah.** Oh yeah? I bet you're just jealous.

 **What? Of the fact that he's your dear ol' dad?**

I looked around the whole area, scanning my surroundings. I guess...a way to make a guy feel uncomfortable was to...

 **To what?**

I smiled. Let's see...that guy over by the ice cream shop is cute. I think I'll go talk to him later.

In my tiny self consciousness, I knew I usually wouldn't be thinking about these types of things. I'd be worrying about homework, or maybe the rocks. Something more important then just boys. I didn't even know if that guy was considered cute!

 **Would you stop thinking the girly thoughts?** Nope. **Fine. Then I'll start my own list. Hmm...don't you think that brown haired girl is pretty? Over there, by the coffee shop?** Stop it.

 **Jealous?** Nope. I'm annoyed, and sickened. Oh look over there! That guy's coming over to us! **We're leaving**.

He grabbed my arm and quite literally, dragged me away and towards home. Actually, we had just paused in the middle of the road to have that "conversation" while Karin and the others were up ahead of us. They probably thought this was really strange, but if we told them now, that would be kind of weird. I'd rather not do that right now...

 **Why not? Because they can't solve the problem?** No. It's just that I'd rather wait for Kazune-kun.

 **Yeah, sure. I'm going home.**

Jin-kun walked away. I'm not going to be able to sleep well tonight. Unless he falls asleep first while my thoughts are still drifting awake in my head...

"Good morning U-Oh!"

I smiled as Karin gasped.

My hair looked like a bird's nest. My eyes were droopy and tired. My face probably didn't look too good either. Jin-kun and I spent most of the time arguing, so we didn't have so much time for sleeping. I sure hope Kazune-kun has a way to get rid of this. I don't want to be stuck with his thoughts for the rest of my life. How am I to survive that? No way.

 **Yeah. I wonder how I'd survive with your thoughts.** Especially since that he can read my mind as well.


	11. I Can't Stand This

**Dovewing:** Alright Karin. I need your help.

 **Karin:** What is it?

 **Dovewing:** I have a secret about someone.

 **Karin:** Really? Who is it?

 **Dovewing:** Well, two people really. You'll figure out eventually.

 **Karin:** You're making me so curious!

 **Dovewing:** Sorry! Start the chapter!

* * *

"Ushio? Are you alright?" Karin asked me.

I forced a smile and then nodded. **Oh yeah. You are fine.** He's driving me crazy! **You're driving me insane! My brain's gonna explode soon...** School's today. I really, don't want to go. **Then say you're sick.** Unlike you, I don't lie. **Really? I don't lie unless necessary!**

I walked to school, slowly...and stumbled inside. My head ached so much! Screaming in one's head does a lot of damage. After school, I went straight to Yui. She might be able to calm me down. **Maybe, but in your state, it's hard to tell.** Stop being annoying!

"Ushio! How was your day?" Yui asked.

"Awful..." I mumbled. **Mine was awful as well.** "Yui? What would you do if you could read someone's every thought and they could read yours?" I asked.

Yui laughed, "If that were possible, I'd probably be so happy! I mean...you'd know what they think of you! And if they like you or not, or if they hate you or something. The only bad news if they can read mine as well..."

I laughed, "I don't need that though. I think I'd know what they think of me."

 **Definitely. I don't need mind reading to tell me that. But it would work on someone else...  
** Karin? **Maybe. Maybe...**

Yui tilted her head, "I feel like you're talking about a specific person. Is it Jin-kun?"

I groaned and then sighed, "Why do you assume that?"

"Because you guys argue a lot, disagree a lot, and all that."

 **She makes a fair point.** Be quiet!

"Karin! Suzune! Ushio!" Kazune was off of the train along with smiling Micchi.

"Hello! How was the first week of school?" Micchi asked.

Torture. Awfulness. Like death. **Nice descriptions. I think school's amazing.** I wasn't talking about school. I was talking about this week.

When we walked home, I walked weakly over to Kazune. "I need help. No, more like we need help! Now!" I whispered.

Kazune dropped to the back while Karin, Suzune, and Micchi were chatting in the front.

"What is it Ushio?"

 **"** I can read Jin-kun's mind. He can read my mind as well. It's annoying! We haven't been able to sleep for this whole week!" I yelled.

 **Tell him that's absolutely true and that he better get me out of your head.** "Jin-kun says for me to tell you that I'm not lying and that you better get him out of my head or else!" I yelled.

"Calm down Ushio! How did that happen? When?" he asked.

"Right after I destroyed a rock!"

Kazune paused for a moment. "I think...this might be something similar to what happened to Karin. And me. Our rings got stuck together after we argued. So we had to hold hands for the whole day. It didn't let us go until we stopped arguing with each other. I'll admit, at that time, it was pretty awful for me."

 **What? Are you saying we have to be friends?** "No way am I going to do that. Just the thought of that is awful!" I say.

"Or we could break your rings."

"What? No!" I yelled.

"In that case, I hope you two have fun reading each other's thoughts for the rest of your lives."

 **That's awful! Isn't there anything else we can do?** "Is there anything else we can do?" I asked.

Kazune shook his head. "It's your choice."

A rock. Another rock. I hate rocks. **Don't we all?** Fair point.

"Jin-kun! Ushio-chan! Hold off the demon for us!" Karin yelled.

I pushed the demon back as Jin-kun attacked it. **Could you get the sides? I'm too busy with the back.** Fine.

The demon started firing spells at us. Faster than before. "Dodge!" Someone yelled.

But it was too fast for me. I fell down towards the ground.

And once again, I was caught. "You should really, watch out more next time," Jin-kun mumbled.

 **That's right. That was the second time.** Well I can't really help it can I? Thanks, by the way.

 **Just don't do it again.** Hey, it's not like I want you to rescue me every time it happens. That can get annoying if it happens way too often... **Are you saying you don't appreciate my help?**

"Watch out!"

I pushed him off to the side and then held my staff up in front of me.

The demon pushed his hand on me. I was holding the whole thing up with the power of my staff. "Ouch...This hurts," I whimpered.

It did. A lot. Not only was I using energy, I was also suffering a lot of pressure from the hand that was trying to push me into the ground. "Ushio!"

I closed my eyes. The pressure was going to break my staff. But...it had softened a bit. I looked up and saw Jin-kun holding it up as well.

"Push it up together alright?" he asked.

I nodded and summed up the last burst of energy, before pushing it off towards the demon. It roared, and it fell down. As I looked towards the rock, it crumbled and fell into tiny little pieces.

"Onii-chan!" I yelled. The tiny pieces were coming together. Like a giant jigsaw puzzle. Suzune turned around and saw this. Luckily, this time I warned him fast, so he just smashed the jigsaw rock again before it was destroyed.

"Hey, Ushio, are you alright?" Jin-kun asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Well, you're looking like you're going to fall to the ground at any second," he mumbled as he stabilized my shoulders. "I'm fine! Honestly...I don't get what...what-"

I fell fast asleep.


	12. Realization

**Dovewing:** I feel that love is in the air!

 **Jin:** Shut up

 **Dovewing:** Oh come on! Story plots are so easy to guess!

 **Jin:** Not gonna happen.

 **Dovewing:** Oh it's happening. You just don't realize it.

 **Jin:** I think I know my own feelings without someone telling me what I'm thinking.

 **Dovewing:** Sometimes, you can't. It's really hard. Especially when it's love!

 **Jin:** Don't say the word.

 **Dovewing:** I'll use it later. But this chapter is so-

 **Jin:** Please stop rambling.

 **Dovewing:** For now, start the chapter ;)!

 **By the way, I don't think I'm going to do anything in Karin's perspectives anymore. Well, maybe a few times. But now, the light focuses mostly on Ushio and Jin. And then I'll add Karin and Kazune in later on, when everything's steady.  
**

* * *

"She's been asleep for a whole day! What's going on?"

"How should I know? There's still some of Kazune-kun's genes in there though," Karin mumbled.

I opened one of my eyes and then moaned.

"Ushio! Finally, you're awake! We've been so worried about you!" Karin said.

"Definitely her..." Jin-kun mumbled.

"You say...I fainted?" I asked.

Jin-kun nodded, "Yes. And I said you'd collapse and you just kept mumbling, 'I'm fine Jin-kun. I'm fine'. Well, you slept for a whole day," he said.

"What? No! I missed school!" I yelled.

"That's the first thing you think of? School?" Jin-kun asked.

"Well, I really care about my studies!" I said.

"Enough guys. Ushio needs to rest. You can stay here, quietly," Karin left and shut the door as she went away.

"So, we can't read minds anymore, right?" I ask. Jin-kun nodded and sat down on a chair. "Yup. That's for sure. I'm relieved..." I nodded in agreement with him.

"Yup.'

I forced a smile and asked, "Did we have lots of homework?"

Jin-kun shrugged. "Not really. Yui was really worried about you though. I told her that you collapsed from too much work. She said she'll send some chocolates, or flowers today.

I laughed and then coughed.

"You might not want to talk. It seems that you still have quite a lot of genes from him. You and Suzune both collapse from over work right?"

"Right. But it happens to Suzune more. When he does half of what I did, he'll be fine for a couple of minutes, before he collapses. I can take on more strains than him though."

Jin-kun sighed, "Yeah yeah sure. I know you can. Suzune also collapsed a bit, but it was only a minute or two. The pressure you took on was way too much, and apparently, if it weren't for me, you would've died."

I stiffened. "Stop bragging," I mumbled.

Jin-kun smiled, "I can't help it you know. I've helped a lot."

Rolling my eyes, I tried to get out of bed, but stumbled back.

"See? You can't get up. Just stay in bed for another day. It's Saturday so it'll be fine."

The doorbell suddenly rang, and in a second, Yui dashed in.

"USHIO! I was soooo worried! I mean, I asked Jin-kun about what happened, but I was still worried! Jin-kun was pretty worried too, I mean he went home immediately after school, and then I went to buy the chocolates, and ran all the way over here!" she said in a breath.

Handing me the box of chocolates, she sat down and I popped some into my mouth.

Wait a minute...

Did she just say Jin-kun was worried about me?

I probably started blushing because my face was in flames. As I glanced up at Jin-kun, his face was also bright red and he avoided my eyes. I almost started laughing. I've never seen him look so flustered.

"Thanks for the chocolates Yui. I'll be fine though. Make sure you don't get spot alright?" I asked.

She nodded quickly before waving goodbye and leaving me inside my room.

Woah. Wait. Jin-kun is in my room.

AHHHH!

"Anyways, I'm fine," I repeated again.

Jin-kun sighed and handed me something.

It was...my ring!

"Oh! It's...it's..."

It had a crack in it. It was extremely large, but it was was definitely a crack.

I wanted to cry, and I wore the ring on along with my bracelet. Staring at them, I just couldn't stand it. They mean a lot of stuff to me. Like that night when that weird boy handed me the bracelet. Just what was it? And then...dad...

Then, I did start crying. Sobbing actually, in front of Jin-kun.

I don't think I've ever let anyone see this side of me except Suzune.

* * *

"Yui invited us to go to her concert."

I gasped and snatched the tickets from Jin-kun's hands the next day.

"Really? Yes! Yes! Yes!" I squealed.

Jin-kun rolled his eyes. "You should get used to this. Most of our school composes of famous celebrities and different kinds of artists. When I decided you should pass, a lot of people who read and saw your stuff were surprised you aren't famous yet."

I raised my eyebrow.

"Really...?"

That's a big compliment coming from him. Most mornings, he just walks to school arguing with me.

When did we start walking to school together?

Well, I never figured out how to get to school from my house, so I always had to go to Jin-kun's neighborhood first, then head to school that way. Which is somewhat tiring, but I'm used to it.

Suddenly, Jin-kun's ring started glowing.

And guess what?

A rock appeared.

Dead, straight, in front of us.

I was getting ready to transform, when Jin-kun raised his hand.

"Don't do that. You'll collapse more easily," he said.

Instead, he transformed. I wanted to yell out that that wasn't fair, and that I could fully fight the demon without any problem, but I knew wasn't true, plus I just recovered from the other day...

I can't transform, but I can still use the power!

Drawing my staff out of midair, I quickly ran up to the rock to try and destroy it.

"Stop doing that! Get back Ushio! You'll collapse!'

I rolled my eyes, "Please. You're talking to me as if you're Suzune-kun!" I yelled.

I just realized how that came out like.

No! I don't like him at all! Wait...

Stumbling back, my face grew red with realization and I hit the rock with my full power, as well as Jin-kun. When the rock was crushed, I picked up my bags and ran all the way to school.

Jin-kun probably called my name a few times, but I didn't dare look back.


	13. Bracelet

**Dovewing:** See? That chapter was nice!

 **Ushio:** Not really.. **.**

 **Jin:** You could say it wasn't nice. And besides, who likes it when _

 **Dovewing:** Sorry! Had to cut that out, or else the whole story would be spoiled!

 **Ushio:** Whatever. Just get on with it.

 **Dovewing:** Wait! But I must-

 **Jin:** Enjoy the story!

* * *

Suzune burst out laughing.

"Onii-chan! It's not funny! I'm seriously worried!" I yelled.

He stopped laughing and thought for a moment.

"Well, how should I say this. Mom and dad were like that too. But by the time I knew them in the past, they were already on a good term and good relationship. But I heard that they used to argue a lot, and stuff like that. And dad even went missing for a while! Mom used to despise him," he finished.

Slumping down in my bed, I sighed.

Jin-kun might like me? Maybe it's best if I put that out of my mind.

I mean, it's pretty tiring to have to avoid him for the whole entire day! Plus, Yui suspected something wrong. And, I can't just avoid him for all of eternity can I? There's school, and the rocks, and everything else too. So what am I supposed to do?

Maybe taking a walk outside should make me calm down.

Walking out onto the street, I saw someone standing in the middle of the road. Are they insane?

Wait a moment...

"Hiroshi!" I yelled.

* * *

************************** JIN'S PERSPECTIVES*************************

"Why was she avoiding me yesterday? Do you know?" I asked Yui. She quickly shook her head and sighed, "I did ask her though, she wouldn't tell me one thing! Sure, she was acting strange and all that but do you really think she thinks that you-"

I slightly pushed her.

"Yes!"

She shrugged, "Do you?"

My face heated up and I bit my lips.

Yui gasped and started laughing hard.

"I can't believe it! The moral enemies for forever all the way to eternity and you like her?"

Yui kept laughing, and I had to drag her into an empty classroom.

"Look, I get it okay? You think it's hilarious. Okay. At first, she just kind of resembled my old crush, so I hated her for it, and then...I guess she's really caring and sweet," I finally admitted.

Yui smiled, "Okay, go tell her that."

Now it was my turn to gasp.

"What? Are you insane?! She'd rip my throat out and make sure I'd never be able to talk again!"

"Or, she will accept it and tell you what she thinks of you," Yui repeated certainly.

"Or she will kill me right there on the spot," I said to her.

* * *

Knocking on Karin's door, she opened and welcomed me in.

"You're just in time for dinner! Oh, mind getting Ushio, Suzune from upstairs?" she asked.

I smiled, "Sure."

Walking upstairs, I realized I come to Karin's house a lot more often then I used to.

"Ushio? Suzune?" I asked.

Then I heard laughing noises coming from Suzune's room.

Knocking on the door, I walked in and saw Suzune and Ushio talking with someone. I've never seen him before though. Who is he? I wonder.

"Jin! Are you here for Karin's feast?" Suzune asked, laughing.

I looked at the new person again, and saw Ushio trying to avoied making eye contact with me.

"Anyways," Suzune said once he realized Ushio was uneasy, "this is our friend from the future. You know how I said time-travel is possible? This is our friend Hiroshi. Hiroshi, Jin."

I forced a smile and waved.

"Hi! I'm just here to see how things were going with these two. I'm leaving as soon as Karin's food is done and cooked!" he said.

Ushio grinned and I couldn't help but feel jealous.

Ushio seemed to be so relaxed, while compared when we were together, she seemed tense and really angry most of the time. How can I compare to that? I really can't. Maybe Yui was wrong for once.

Then, Yui's famous motto popped into my head, "Yui is never wrong!" stiffening a laugh, I closed the door and went downstairs.

But could she be wrong for once?

* * *

After everyone finished eating, I really wanted to go talk with Ushio. As a neutral person. Not an enemy.

"Karin! The food was better than usual!" Ushio said.

I jerked my head up and realized that I had fell asleep on the dinner table.

"Oh! Sorry for falling asleep!" I said.

Ushio and Karin both realized I was there. Karin on one hand started laughing, while Ushio just stared at me.

"No, it's fine. We all know that you were tired," Karin smiled.

Ushio humphed and went as fast as possible, upstairs.

Karin sighed, "Something happen?" she asked.

I nodded, "Apparently..."

Karin sighed, "You like Ushio, but she was totally oblivious until a little while ago, and now she's avoiding you."

I jumped back a little bit away. Wow. Karin's good at this.

"Sorry, but it was pretty obvious. She was oblivious though, and you should be grateful."

I really just wanted to talk to her!

"Karin, but do you think I could do something about it? Like, could I just talk to her?" I asked.

Karin shook her head, "In the state she's in, no. Not now. Maybe later. You should later. Or I could help?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, maybe. Well, it's getting pretty-"

All of the sudden, a loud noise erupted in the house.

I saw a rock start growing out the ground, right up, directly to, Ushio's room.

Running upstairs, I saw that the rock did grab her, and it wasn't even the demon! The rock itself was alive with energy and power! Ushio struggled and seemed to be getting weaker. I suspected this, the rock can draw power to form the demon. That's been how it's been forming.

Soon, Ushio almost completely stopped doing anything. I couldn't even get close to the rock! Even as my transformed god form!

Karin soon ran upstairs too, and realized what was going on.

Wait a minute, there's something wrong. The rock is starting to turn transparent!

Before I knew it, it engulfed Ushio into a big crystal, as if wrapping around her body to keep it locked forever.

Kazune, Karin, Suzune, and Kazusa were all next to me. I aimed my staff at the rock. Everyone shouted out instructions, but I couldn't hear them. I had to focus, if I can, maybe I can destroy the rock, even if it was taking up Ushio's energy to make itself stronger. I had to do something!

Closing my eyes, I let out a long breath, and called to Hades.

"King of the Underworld! Hades! Draw out your everlasting silence!" I yelled before letting out a long smoke of black toward the rock.

The rock didn't do anything.

Karin gasped, "But that was everyone's strongest attacks! It didn't even react to it at all!"

I saw from inside the rock, Ushio opened one of her eyes. She stared right at me. Then, I noticed her bracelet was sticking out a bit of the rock.

It always seemed special, and I had to admit it, it did have a kind of power coming from it. Could I use it?

Despite the others warning and yelling at me to not go in and get hurt, I walked within the rock's striking range, grabbed the bracelet, and made a run for it.

Tumbling onto the ground, Kazune snatched it out of my hand.

"Ah! This...this...can help!?

Opening the clasp that tied the string together, he took off a bead and handed one to me.

"Take it. One shot,. At the rock," he said.

My eyes widened. Why me? I thought Kazune hated me. But he's right. We only get one shot at this. I want to help. I want to help get Ushio and Suzune out of this mess. I want to help.

Not taking my eyes off the rock, I threw the little bead at it.

Suddenly, the rock was disintegrated, leaving only Ushio on the ground.

The next few minutes were all blurry. I was trying to get to Ushio, instead, someone grabbed me. I immediately collapsed onto the ground.


	14. Yui's Concert!

"Wha-"

Jerking my head up, I noticed that I was inside a small room, not my own. It was really clean, and white, with curtains drawn aside to let some of the morning light in.

Turning around, I saw a curtain next to my bed, drawing it aside, I saw Jin-kun! And then, next to me was onii-chan! And Kazune-kun! What's going on? Where am I?

Taking a closer look at the beds, and the blankets, I wanted to punch myself for not realizing this.

"The hospital!"

Remembering what happened, I looked at my wrist, sure enough, the bracelet was gone!

I wanted to look around to find my bracelet, when I realized that Jin-kun was clutching it tightly in his hands. Sighing in relief, I happily held the hand in mine and fell asleep.

Snapping my eyes open, I realized Jin-kun let go of my hands and had given me the bracelet.

"So, you're awake," Jin-kun said.

I nodded and stood up slowly.

"Suzune and Kazune aren't up yet. We've been out for a week," he mumbled.

I looked at my phone, and sure enough. It's been a week.

"No! What about Karin?" I asked. to me.

"She's fine. Apparently the reason you collapsed was because the rock almost took out your entire life energy. For me, it was because the bead took a lot of energy, and then...you understand Kazune-kun and Suzune-kun's situation," Jin-kun explained carefully.

I sighed and nodded carefully, "I understand," mumbling to Jin-kun.

"But...when did we ever get into the hospital?" I asked.

Jin-kun pointed at the door. "Karin came in while you were asleep. I just woke up, and she said after collapsing for more than four days, she didn't know what to do. So the only thing she could think of was the hospital."

Nodding, I sat down on my bed.

"The doctors say that we can go home today, but they're staying a few extra days."

Looking at the two other beds, I didn't know what to think. I silently nodded to Jin-kun before walking back to my bed and collapsing onto it to sleep.

* * *

"Hey! Wake up! It's time for school!" Karin yelled.

It's been a day since I got back home. Jin said that Yui was extremely worried, but I'm sure she knows I'm fine, right?

Racing outside the door, Karin and I parted ways to head to our separate high schools.

"Bye Ushio!" I yelled

"Bye Karin!" I yelled.

I wondered when I dropped the honorifics for Karin and Kazune, however, I have not yet dropped them for Jin-kun yet. I just...don't feel like it. Micchi is just easier to call without the honorifics, and Himeka told me to drop the honorifics as soon as we met, she sure is friendly.

Yui...well, I guess in the future you call the idol who's your model by their name, so that might've been somewhat weird.

After running for a long time, I halted to a stop.

"That's weird...Jin-kun isn't here," I mumbled to myself.

"Boo!"

Jumping up, I screamed and saw Jin-kun laughing hard behind me.

"Hey! Scaring people isn't nice!" I yelled.

Jin-kun rolled his eyes and shrugged, "It wasn't even that loud..." he mumbled.

We talked about school all the way till we got to school, it's weird how we talk about these things. As soon as Jin-kun walked in, he put on his weird and odd hat, along with his sunglasses. I didn't have the need to disguise, but Jin-kun always had to do these things to avoid being swarmed by fans and some other people.

I coughed a bit and looked down on my sleeves.

I quickly covered it up as Jin-kun turned around. I smiled as if nothing had happened. He can't know that I'm coughing out blood! It was on my white shirt! And white shirts are not a good thing to have blood on because they're noticeable!

Yui rushed up to hug me, coughing a bit, and making sure there was no blood on Yui, I hugged her back and smiled. No, it isn't time to tell them yet. At least, I can't do this. I can't let them know what's going on, not yet!

* * *

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" I asked during lunch.

Jin-kun sighed while Yui nodded with pleasure.

I dashed to the restroom and closed the stall door.

I coughed for the longest time. I almost didn't have time to catch my breath. Blood filled my throat. No, I don't have tuberculosis. This has nothing to do with diseases. It's all heredity, and some other factors, plus...

Rushing out the door, I went to rejoin Jin-kun and Yui.

"Oh yes! And when you come to my concert, I was wondering if you could sing a song? Both of you?" Yui asked.

Jin-kun's eyes widened, "Opening act?" he asked.

"Nope. Part of the show!" she said happily.

Jin-kun smiled, "Sure."

Yui now turned to me.

"Pleeeasse?" she asked.

I sighed, "But I'm not even an idol! I'm not like you two!" I yelled, almost coughing.

Yui smiled, "Who cares. As long as you have a good song, and that you can sing well, you'll be good to go!"

Still uncertain, I sighed. But then Jin-kun glared at me. The glare told me everything he was thinking. Like killing me, trying to murder me, and other stuff which I would not like to endure.

"Fine. When's the concert again?" I asked.

"The day after tomorrow!" Yui said.

Scrambling up from my seat I gasped, "What?! But I don't have a piece ready!" I squealed before dashing out the cafeteria. Let's make this simple. Most songs I know are from the future. If I sing them, then they'll be mine, not the future's. So...I guess I have 48 hours to write a song!

Great. Just great.


End file.
